U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,211 B1 discloses a child resistant carton assembly comprising a package and a tray slidably receivable within the package. The package comprises a top panel and a locking panel arranged in parallel with and at a distance from the top panel, thereby forming a locking chamber together with the top panel. The tray includes a locking panel arranged at the leading edge (leading when the tray is pushed into the package and trailing when the tray is pulled out of the package). The panel is refolded such that a portion of the tab extends into the locking chamber. The package is provided with a cut-out forming a push-button. If the user pulls the tray outwardly without pushing the push-button, the locking panel will enter the locking chamber thereby blocking removal. By pushing the push-button before the tray is pulled out of the package, the user may release the locking panel such that the tray may be pulled out of the package without, the locking panel entering the locking chamber. If the locking panel has been released the tray may be removed completely from the package.
EP 1 002 744 A1 discloses a two-piece paperboard container that houses a unit dose product on an internal slide card within an outer paperboard shell. This package has two internal locks that prevent the slide card from being pulled out without triggering a lock release mechanism. This package is focused on providing a child resistant, senior-friendly unit dose package that can be opened and closed numerous times and then finally disposed of.
When a user pulls the slide card, a tab of the slide card will be forced into a through-going opening in an inner top panel thereby blocking the slide card from being pulled out of the package. However, if the user pushes a push-button before starting to pull the slide card out of the package, the tab will be pushed out of the through-going opening and the slide card may be pulled out of the package.
WO2006/068602 A1 discloses a package comprising a sleeve and an insert adapted to be slidably received in the sleeve. The insert is provided with one or more flaps providing a first locking means adapted to interact with a first locking means of the sleeve. In the two basic embodiments disclosed in this document, the flaps forming the first locking means are refolded back over the insert about a line extending basically along the sliding direction along which the insert is slidable within the sleeve. These flaps of the first locking means are adapted to interact with a bridge or arc having different shapes in the two basic embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,665 discloses a child-resistant package for medicaments and non-medicaments which is resistant to being opened by a young child because the package challenges the cognitive skills of the child. The package comprises two layers of tear-resistant material which are sealed together except in a central pouch area which contains the packaged item. The package includes a fold line located within an inordinately wider seal area to assist elderly or handicapped persons to grasp and manipulate the package. A tear notch extends across the fold line. The package can be opened only by folding along the fold line and then tearing the package along the tear notch. If the package is not folded along the fold line, the tear notch will not be exposed. The package also preferably includes a tear strip which extends between the tear notch and the contents of the package. If a child tears the package along the tear strip, the tear notch is removed. The package is thereby disarmed and prevented from being opened. The package may include additional fold lines that do not have a tear notch. If a child folds the package along one of these superfluous fold lines and attempts to tear, there will be no notch to initiate the tear, and the package cannot be opened. This package is however difficult to open for elderly or physically impaired persons. Moreover, the design may only be used for single opening of packages.
There is a general desire within this field of applications of packages to make the secure but still make them simple to open.